The Battle For Her Hand
by hpnerd328
Summary: Both families wanted her, but which would she choose? Follow along as Kyoya and Tamaki battle it out in the quest for Haruhi's hand.
1. Prologue: The Fathers' Plans

After that fateful dance, a battle raged between the heads of the Ohtoris and the Suohs. A battle for the hand of Haruhi Fujioka.

Kyoya Ohtori, Tamaki Suoh, and Haruhi had no idea, but barely ten minutes after their conversation, Father Ohtori and Father Suoh were rapidly making contacts and strategies. Both wanted the very able Haruhi in their family.

Father Ohtori wanted someone intelligent and perceptive enough to keep up with Kyoya. After watching the teenagers interact (and, of course, after hacking into Haruhi's school records), Father Ohtori knew that Haruhi was the one for his boy. Sure, Haruhi was a commoner, but he was sure her skill would quickly pay for herself, so to speak. And, perhaps, the Ohtoris could add a political science branch to their growing company.

Father Suoh wanted Haruhi for Tamaki for different reasons. Of course her intelligence was a factor, but Tamaki also needed someone down-to-earth, someone to bring him down from the clouds. In the beginning, their marriage would be about Haruhi reining him in, but eventually they would be able to coincide very peacefully. He could finally get a calm son that could join the family business. Perhaps then Tamaki's grandmother would be more forgiving of him.

Yes, Haruhi was the perfect match for Kyoya and Tamaki, but one question remained. Who would Haruhi choose? Both men were convinced she would pick his son. When compared to the other, why wouldn't she?

Nevertheless, the fathers weren't taking any chances. They would stress to their sons how important this was to their families, then coach them on how to woo her.

"She will become Haruhi Ohtori," said Father Ohtori confidently.

"She will become Haruhi Suoh," said Father Suoh determinedly.


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Thoughts

Kyoya went to school the next day with grim determination. His father had explained the situation last night and the consequences that would befall him if things didn't work out favorably.

_I have to woo Haruhi Fujioka in order to take over the family business,_ he thought wryly. _Where did my father come up with that?_

Of course, Kyoya didn't really care about the family business. How could his father forget that? However, he did raise a point. Haruhi _was_ an excellent candidate for marriage. Brilliant mind, very empathetic, easy on the eyes. . .

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up. His father had even given him a plan for winning Haruhi over, but Kyoya knew Haruhi well enough that his plan wouldn't work. As Kyoya worked on a new plan that night, he had become obsessed with the idea of making Haruhi his bride. He would have no other; she was as close as he would get to true love. As his father had said, she would make the perfect addition to the Ohtori name. Of course, his father threatened that she could go to one of his brothers if he didn't make her his in a timely fashion.

Haruhi – his. Bound to him for the rest of eternity. Practically his property in some cultures. _What an odd thought._ He always assumed he would be alone in life, never able to find "the one." Well, even if Haruhi wasn't the one destined for him (or some other silly notion like that), then whoever was his destined would just have to settle for someone else.

Kyoya sighed again as he entered his classroom and several girls swooned. Would they still swoon if they knew he was as good as engaged? Kyoya's sigh changed to the cool smirk of the Shadow King. Of course they would, and soon Haruhi would, too.

Too bad the other competitor for her hand was his best friend.

Tamaki sighed dramatically as he entered his first class of the day. Being forced to marry his daughter! Oh, the indignity of it! How could anyone think of such a concept?

Tamaki sat down behind Kyoya in a huff. Not only was he supposed to marry his daughter, but he had to beat Mother to her hand! He snuck a glance at Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. Had he agreed to this cruel game?

"What should I do?" muttered Tamaki darkly.

His father had been most adamant about Haruhi joining the family, saying things about family honor and finding someone to hold him down. Tamaki did not need holding down! He was just fine as he was. However, did Kyoya need someone to hold _him_ down?

He watched Kyoya open his laptop, and lo and behold, there was a picture of his precious Haruhi! With a plan to get her! Tamaki banged the table with his fist. There was no question now. Tamaki would enter this contest and win Haruhi, so he could protect her from evil Mother. After all, that's what any good _father_ would do.

Right?

"Umm, Tamaki? Is everything all right?" one girl asked shyly. "You look pretty angry."

Tamaki's emotions immediately swung to the other extreme in the presence of a girl. "No, it wasn't all right," he said suavely, "but it is now, because of the beautiful lady standing in front of me."

The girl giggled and blushed. "I'm glad I could help you out, Tamaki," she said before biting her lip.

"It's time for class to begin," announced the teacher.


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

"I'm _not_ wearing that, Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi stubbornly.

It was yet another day at the Host Club, which meant yet another day of dressing up according to Tamaki's whims. Normally, she wouldn't put up as much of a fight, but what he was asking of her today was just too much.

"I'm not dressing up as a _bride_," said Haruhi with disdain. The mere concept of a wedding disgusted her, and the idea of giving herself completely to someone seemed wrong. Of course Tamaki would choose that which she hated most as their atmosphere for the day.

"Please, Haruhi?" Tamaki pleaded. "Will you do it for Daddy?"

Haruhi sighed. She was going to cave; everyone knew it. It was just a matter of when, and what she could get them to change before then. Tamaki's pleas continued as the twins pitched in.

"Please, Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru echoed pitifully.

"Our mother made the dress especially for you," said Hikaru.

"One look at you, and she couldn't _not_ make a dress for you," added Kaoru.

"Don't insult our dear mother's fine work," the twins concluded pleadingly.

Haruhi was the only one not dressed yet. Tamaki was, of course, dressed as the groom, wearing a dashing black tuxedo with a pink tie and corsage. Kyoya-senpai was the best man, also dressed in black but with a dark blue tie and corsage instead. Something about "Clashing personalities needed clashing flowers." Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai were the ring bearer and flower girl, respectively, with Mori matching Tamaki and Huni in a pink copy of the dress in Haruhi's arms. Kaoru was the maid of honor, dressed in a dark blue dress because "redheads can't wear pink!". Hikaru was the master of ceremonies and wore a black tuxedo with dark blue accessories.

"Perhaps," suggested Kyoya, "it might be a tad easier for Haruhi if _I_ were her groom. I'm slightly. . .ahem, _calmer_ than Tamaki, and it might be easier for her to act as my bride than Tamaki's."

Everyone gawked at the Shadow King. Even Mori-senpai's eyebrows were raised. Kyoya Ohtori, offering to help? What was going on?

"Also, studies show that ladies tend to enjoy watching dark-haired couples, so it would be in the Host Club's best interests if we made the switch," added Kyoya. Everyone but Tamaki sighed in relief; that sounded like normal Kyoya.

"B—But Mother, h—how can you suggest such a thing?" sputtered Tamaki. "I am the president of the Host Club, so naturally I should be the groom!"

_Something's not right about Tamaki's ramblings_, Haruhi thought. _They're more controlled. _It was true; Tamaki was not shouting or running off to his corner of doom. Haruhi tilted her head as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the blond.

"I only have the Host Club's best interests in mind," said Kyoya innocently. "So what do you say, Fujioka-san? Will you put on the dress if I am your groom rather than Tamaki?"

_Kyoya's not that innocent. He has something up his sleeve. And why is Tamaki more controlled? He almost looks . . . nervous. Almost . . . unsure._

The room grew silent as they awaited Haruhi's decision.

"I'm _not_ wearing that, Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi stubbornly.

Tamaki's eyes widened at Haruhi's comment, and he struggled to remain under control. This wasn't part of the plan! She was supposed to willingly dress up, then during the fake ceremony realize that marrying him wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm not dressing up as a _bride_," said Haruhi with disdain.

_But she has to! _"Please, Haruhi?" Tamaki pleaded. "Will you do it for Daddy?" Tamaki continued pleading as Hikaru and Kaoru pitched in.

"Please, Haruhi?" echoed the twins pitifully. Whether they realized it or not, Tamaki had just recruited them to his side.

"Our mother made the dress especially for you," said Hikaru as he sidled up next to Haruhi.

"One look at you, and she couldn't _not_ make a dress for you," added Kaoru. He took up the other side of the girl.

"Don't insult our dear mother's fine work," the twins concluded pleadingly.

Tamaki continued his pleas as Haruhi looked somewhat absentmindedly around the room. _Please, Haruhi! _Tamaki begged in his head as well as out loud. _I'm trying to save you from Mother, but you have to cooperate!_ Tamaki knew this was important, so he tried to keep the begging turned down a couple notches.

"Perhaps," suggested Kyoya, "it might be a tad easier for Haruhi if _I_ were her groom. I'm slightly. . .ahem, _calmer_ than Tamaki, and it might be easier for her to act as my bride than Tamaki's."

Tamaki whipped around to look at his best friend, and his jaw dropped. What was Mother thinking? This would ruin his plan to win Haruhi! Plus he, Tamaki, was the president and father; naturally, he should have the most important male part in their cosplay!

"Also, studies show that ladies tend to enjoy watching brunette couples, so it would be in the Host Club's best interests if we made the switch," added Kyoya.

Mentally, Tamaki had already retreated to making mushrooms, even though Haruhi hadn't said anything in Kyoya's favor yet. Outwardly, Tamaki only let a little of this panic escape, for he was trying to make a good impression on Haruhi. He wanted to prove he could control himself.

"B—But Mother, h—how can you suggest such a thing?" sputtered Tamaki. "I am the president of the Host Club, so naturally I should be the groom!" Tamaki felt this was a very valid point, but Kyoya still had more up his sleeve.

"I only have the Host Club's best interests in mind," said Kyoya innocently. "So what do you say, Fujioka-san? Will you put on the dress if I am your groom rather than Tamaki?"

Tamaki sucked in a deep breath as he waited for Haruhi's answer. She couldn't do it; she was his bride. That's how this cosplay was supposed to work, with Haruhi and Tamaki as the bride and groom. It was supposed to be clever foreshadowing for the real thing.

"Well . . . I guess I can do it," she said grudgingly. "Just in case Kyoya-senpai decided he would add to my debt if I didn't play his bride."

Tamaki desperately wanted to retreat to his corner and wail, but instead he let his jaw drop again before stuttering nonsense words.

"Ahhh! Guys, I can dress myself!" said a startled Haruhi.

Tamaki continued gaping as the twins whisked Haruhi into the dressing room. He didn't even try to stop them, so shocked was he that his plan hadn't worked. They were supposed to be whisking Haruhi off because she was going to be _his_ bride, not Kyoya's. What was he going to do, now that he had to be the best man at the wedding of the girl he wanted to marry? _To shield her from the evils of the world, including Mother_, Tamaki added. _Any good father would try to keep her from marrying someone completely not suited for her._

_But would a good father go to such lengths as to marry her? _Tamaki's mind gently chided.

"Ahem." Kyoya cleared his throat, and Tamaki turned to look at him again. "It really is in the Host Club's best interests." He paused, but continued when Tamaki didn't answer him, "as a whole _and _individually."

"Mother." Tamaki paused to get serious. Now it was all about impressions. "Kyoya, why are you doing this?" he whispered.

"My father's company is on the line, Tamaki," said Kyoya quietly. "I had it once, but I gave it back so my father would think I didn't care. It will be a very long time before another opportunity opens up to buy it. There is nothing I wouldn't do, including convincing Haruhi to marry me, to get it." Kyoya paused to take his glasses off and begin cleaning them before continuing, "If you really want this, Tamaki, you had better step up your game. If you don't, Haruhi will be mine by the end of the month." Kyoya replaced the glasses on his face.

Tamaki took a deep breath. "Very well, Kyoya, if that is how you feel. I can't allow my Haruhi to be with someone like you, only interested in business. She deserves someone who will love her, and while I love her as a father, it will be better than nothing. I won't go down without a fight." _This is my daughter we're haggling over. Of course I won't go down without a fight._

"You realize we can't be friends through this ordeal," Kyoya calmly pointed out.

Tamaki nodded. "But we must act like nothing is going on."

"Indeed." The two shook hands. _Good bye, Kyoya, and good luck._

The former friends glared at each other until a voice interrupted them.

"Okay, let's get this over with," said Haruhi as she came from the dressing room, Hikaru and Kaoru following behind her proudly.

Tamaki inhaled sharply at the beautiful sight before him.

"I'm _not_ wearing that, Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi stubbornly.

Kyoya continued typing from his place on the couch. _Haruhi complains – check_. His plan was coming into affect without a hitch. So begins Day 1 of The Battle for Her Hand.

"I'm not dressing up as a _bride_," said Haruhi with disdain.

Kyoya perked up slightly at the word _bride_, the keyword for the next phase of his plan. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Please, Haruhi?" Tamaki pleaded. "Will you do it for Daddy?"

_Tamaki begs – check. _

"Please, Haruhi?" echoed the twins.

_Twins beg – check._ All was going according to plan, as Kyoya knew it would. It was almost time for him to chime in with his "innocent" suggestion. The only thing he had left to do was give Haruhi some time to think so he wouldn't seem too eager.

After watching Haruhi scan the room thoughtfully, Kyoya set his laptop aside and suggested, "Perhaps it might be a tad easier for Haruhi if _I_ were her groom. I'm slightly . . . ahem, _calmer_ than Tamaki, and it might be easier for her to act as my bride than Tamaki's." Subliminal insults were always good when competing for something.

_Host Club's jaws drop – check_.

Kyoya stood up. "Also, studies show that ladies tend to enjoy watching dark-haired couples, so it would be in the Host Club's best interests if we did the switch," added Kyoya. _Do something in character so as not to attract suspicion – check._ _Host Club sighs in relief – check._

"B—But Mother, h—how can you suggest such a thing?" Tamaki sputtered. "I am the president of the Host Club, so naturally I should be the groom!"

_Tamaki tries to stop me – check._

_Tamaki freaks out and retreats to his corner of doom to grow mushrooms –no check._

Kyoya's eyebrows rose. _Hmm . . . of course Tamaki was trying to use this as part of _his_ plan for Haruhi. He's trying to keep himself under control so it won't appear that he likes Haruhi. If only he hadn't underestimated me._ Kyoya mentally made a pitying sound. _Poor Tamaki. He's been off-color all day, probably anxious for this moment._ Then Kyoya realized something.

Tamaki was nervous.

_He wants this. He wants _her_. Well, he's not getting her that easily. Haruhi _will_ be my bride, and no one, especially Tamaki, will stand in my way._

Kyoya turned back to Haruhi as she began speaking.

"Well . . . I guess I can do it," she said hesitantly. "Just in case Kyoya-senpai decided he would add to my debt if I didn't play his bride."

_Dangle Haruhi's debt in her face – unnecessary._

_Haruhi agrees – check._

"Ahhh! Guys, I can dress myself!" said a startled Haruhi.

_The twins kidnap Haruhi and take her to the dressing room after taking a couple seconds for recovery – check._

"Let's go get some cake, Mori-san!"

_Mori and Huni go back to the way things were before the Phase One began – check._

Kyoya walked over to Tamaki, who was staring after Haruhi with dumbfound look on his face._ I hope he realizes he'll have to do better than that from now on._ Kyoya cleared his throat; Tamaki turned to look at him.

"It really is in the Host Club's best interests," Kyoya said. Tamaki didn't answer, so Kyoya added, "as a whole _and_ individually." _I_ _propose the challenge – check._

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Mother . . . Kyoya, why are you doing this?" he whispered.

"My father's company is on the line, Tamaki," said Kyoya quietly. "I had it once, but I gave it back so my father would think I didn't care. It will be a very long time before another opportunity opens up to buy it. There is nothing I wouldn't do, including convincing Haruhi to marry me, to get it." Kyoya paused so Tamaki could take it all in. He took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt as he continued matter-of-factly, "If you really want this, Tamaki, you had better step up your game. If you don't, Haruhi will be mine by the end of the month." Kyoya replaced the glasses on his face. _Make it seem like I'm not interested in Haruhi as a person – check._

Tamaki took a deep breath. "Very well, Kyoya, if that is how you feel. I can't allow my Haruhi to be with someone like you, only interested in business. She deserves someone who will love her, and while I love her as a father, it will be better than nothing. I won't go down without a fight." _Tamaki accepts the challenge – check._

"You realize we can't be friends through this ordeal," Kyoya calmly pointed out.

Tamaki nodded. "But we must act like nothing is going on."

"Indeed." The two shook hands. _Competitors detach themselves from each other – check._

The former friends glared at each other until a voice interrupted them.

"Okay, let's get this over with," said Haruhi as she came from the dressing room, Hikaru and Kaoru following behind her proudly.

_Haruhi exits dressing room looking beautiful – check._

_Tamaki inhales sharply – check._

_Phase One – complete._


	4. Chapter 3: Phase 2

"Well?" Haruhi grudgingly asked the two teenage boys. "Does it look all right?"

Tamaki's jaw was to the ground, and Haruhi couldn't tell what Kyoya was feeling. There was a glare on his glasses. Haruhi sighed. She had hoped for at least a small reaction from her fake groom. She rubbed her arm shyly.

"We already told you, Haruhi," said Kaoru impatiently from her left.

"Yeah, Haruhi, you look amazing," said Hikaru. "Our dear mother wouldn't let you look anything less."

"Neither would we," they said together.

Kaoru took Haruhi's gloved hand and led her to Kyoya. Hikaru slid over next to Tamaki. Both boys were twitching as Kaoru said pompously, "Your bride, sir," and held out Haruhi's hand to him. Hikaru and Tamaki's faces were beet red. _What is with those two? Tamaki's reaction I understand, but Hikaru's?_

Kyoya uncharacteristically smiled. "Thank you." He took Haruhi's hand and gently kissed it. "You are beautiful, Haruhi." Kaoru slipped over to Hikaru and Tamaki to restrain them. Mori went to help while Huni continued eating cake.

Haruhi blushed. "Th-Thank you, senpai," she said. _He hasn't let go of my hand. What is he up to?_

Kyoya laughed. "Haruhi, whether it is real or not, we are to be married. Please, call me Kyoya."

"Kyoya," said Haruhi hesitantly. She bit her lip as another blush crept up her cheeks.

"Very good, Haruhi," said Kyoya with another laugh.

_He has a nice laugh when it's genuine. Same with his smile. He must really want this day of hosting to go well._

Tamaki and Hikaru had finally stopped trying to kill Kyoya, and instead began shouting nonsense at him.

"There was no need for that! It's only a fake wedding! If you so much as touch her one more time. . !" threatened Hikaru.

"THAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER YOU JUST KISSED THE HAND OF! THAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER YOU ARE ABOUT TO MARRY! MOTHERS CAN'T DO THAT WITH THEIR DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki was a little less controlled than Hikaru, to say the least.

Haruhi sighed, then whispered to Kyoya, "Senpai and his family complex."

Kyoya chuckled. "Yes indeed. But why would Hikaru also have such a strong reaction?" He leaned in closer to hear her answer.

"I don't know," said Haruhi thoughtfully. "Maybe he has a family complex, too, and sees me as a sister." She shrugged.

"Perhaps so." Kyoya straightened, then said at a normal tone, "Our guests will be here soon, everyone, we need to get in our places." He placed Haruhi's hand in the crook of his arm and led her to her seat by the door. "Here you are, Haruhi."

Haruhi scooped up the surplus fabric of her dress and took a seat. "Thank you . . . Kyoya."

Kyoya stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're quite welcome, Haruhi."

_He's very charming when he wants to be_, Haruhi thought as the other boys took their places. _Something must be up if Kyoya's going out of his way to be nice to me. And I'm still trying to figure out what's going on with Tamaki and Hikaru._

"Everyone in their places?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi could've sworn she heard Tamaki mutter, "I'm supposed to ask that."

"Yes," the group answered.

The door opened to reveal the many young ladies awaiting outside.

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

* * *

"Well?" Haruhi grudgingly asked the two teenage boys. "Does it look all right?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped. _My daughter . . . she's beautiful!_ _Oh, why must Mother be the one marrying her today? _His little girl rubbed her arm shyly as she awaited an answer.

"We already told you, Haruhi," said Kaoru impatiently with a nudge.

"Yeah, Haruhi, you look amazing," said Hikaru. "Our dear mother wouldn't let you look anything less."

"Neither would we," they said together.

_Oh, those devilish twins. They must be on Kyoya's side if they made her look so pretty for him. _Tamaki's mind began to wonder a bit. _My little girl does look beautiful, doesn't she? Such a gorgeous white dress, and those elbow-length gloves make her look so innocent. Wait, what's Kaoru doing?_

Kaoru took Haruhi over to Kyoya and gave him her hand. "Your bride, sir." Tamaki's face turned red, and he could feel the angry presence of Hikaru next to him.

"Thank you," Kyoya said with a smile. He took Haruhi's hand and kissed it. "You are beautiful, Haruhi," he said softly. Tamaki's thoughts went overboard. _EVIL KYOYA! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! ESPECIALLY WHEN HE WILL NEVER MARRY HER!_ Tamaki and Hikaru tried to dive for Kyoya's throat, but Kaoru and Mori restrained them.

"Th-Thank you, senpai," Haruhi said. She didn't move to pull her hand from Kyoya's, and Tamaki almost exploded at her, too. _Incest is ILLEGAL, Haruhi! Don't forget that!_

Kyoya laughed. _Kyoya never laughs! That demon!_ "Haruhi, whether it is real or not, we are to be married. Please, call me Kyoya." _WHAT? It took me ages to get him to let me call him Kyoya!_

"Kyoya," Haruhi said hesitantly. _Oh, my poor innocent daughter! If she only knew what Mother wanted to do with her!_ Some of Tamaki's thoughts were making it out of his mouth, but at that moment he didn't care. All he saw was Mother making Haruhi blush, which would lead to even more illegal activity later.

Kyoya and Haruhi were whispering about something, and Tamaki could only guess as to what it was. Probably something about their real wedding that would be occurring soon, and they were discussing how they weren't going to invite him, Tamaki!

"Our guests will be here soon, everyone," said Kyoya in a normal tone. "We need to get in our places." Tamaki watched Kyoya offer his arm to Haruhi, who took it and allowed him to lead her to her seat. "Here you are, Haruhi." Tamaki followed glumly, his mind having already reached the point where Kyoya and Haruhi ran off into the sunset and completely forgot about him.

Haruhi scooped up the surplus fabric of her dress to sit down. "Thank you . . . Kyoya." _Good, she's hesitant about talking to him! There's hope!_

Kyoya moved to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, much to Tamaki and Hikaru's chagrin. "You're quite welcome, Haruhi."

_Oh, that devil! He's charming Haruhi with his unusually nice behavior! How can I compete with that? Be even nicer than usual?_

Tamaki opened his mouth to ask if everyone was in their places, but Kyoya beat him to it. "Everyone in their places?"

Tamaki's face fell. "I'm supposed to ask that," he muttered miserably.

"Yes," the group answered.

The doors opened to reveal the many young ladies waiting for them.

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

* * *

"Well?" Haruhi grudgingly asked the two teenage boys. "Does it look all right?"

Kyoya kept the glare on his glasses so that his eyes could widen with surprise. She had an American-style wedding dress, meaning it was a bright ivory with way too much fabric. It was a spaghetti-strap dress, and it came with elbow-length gloves and a lovely veil. Kyoya was surprised at how beautiful Haruhi looked, especially as she rubbed her arm shyly.

"We already told you, Haruhi," said Kaoru impatiently with a nudge.

"Yeah, Haruhi, you look amazing," said Hikaru. "Our dear mother wouldn't let you look anything less."

"Neither would we," they said together.

_Haruhi asks how she looks – check._

_The twins promote how good of a job they've done – check._

_Mental note – get Kaoru officially on my side._

Kaoru took Haruhi by the hand and led her over to Kyoya. "Your bride, sir," he said pompously.

Kyoya smiled and took her hand. "Thank you." Kyoya brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "You are beautiful, Haruhi." _Make Haruhi blush – check._

"Th-Thank you, senpai," she said bashfully. Kyoya had to laugh.

"Haruhi, whether it is real or not, we are to be married," said Kyoya, still smiling. _It's almost hard not to smile._ "Please, call me Kyoya." _Give her permission to call me by my first name to make her feel more comfortable with me – check._

"Kyoya," she said hesitantly. She bit her lip as she blushed again.

"Very good, Haruhi," Kyoya said with another laugh.

_Act cheerful so that she knows I can be a pleasant man – check. _

_Hikaru and Tamaki explode at me – check._

"There was no need for that! It's only a fake wedding! If you so much as touch her one more time. . !" threatened Hikaru.

"THAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER YOU JUST KISSED THE HAND OF! THAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER YOU ARE ABOUT TO MARRY! MOTHERS CAN'T DO THAT WITH THEIR DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi sighed, then whispered to Kyoya, "Senpai and his family complex."

Kyoya chuckled. "Yes, indeed. But why would Hikaru also have such a strong reaction?" He leaned in closer to hear her answer. _Pretend I don't know the answer so she knows I value her opinion – check._

"I don't know," said Haruhi thoughtfully. "Maybe he has a family complex, too, and sees me as a sister." She shrugged.

"Perhaps so." Kyoya straightened, then said at a normal tone, "Our guests will be here soon, everyone, we need to get in our places." He placed Haruhi's hand in the crook of his arm and led her to her seat by the door. "Here you are, Haruhi."

Haruhi scooped up the surplus fabric of her dress and took a seat. "Thank you . . . Kyoya."

Kyoya stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. _Appear possessive – check. _"You're quite welcome, Haruhi."

"Everyone in their places?" Kyoya asked. _Subtle message to Tamaki about who's in charge – check._

Kyoya heard Tamaki mutter next to him, "I'm supposed to ask that."

"Yes," the group answered.

Tamaki glumly snapped his fingers, cuing the door to open and revealing their guests.

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

_Guests squeal over Haruhi – check._

_Phase Two – complete._


	5. Chapter 4: The First Wedding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you guys rock! Just a quick note: after some delibiration, I decided to change a small part of the story. I won't say which part in case you're reading this story for the first time. ;) Being the amazing writer I am. . .I don't know whether it will be significant or not. :) I think it makes a little sense with a certain someone's character, so please go back and re-read. I didn't change the prologue, so you don't have to read that again. Umm. . .so. . .this is a pretty big chapter. If there's anything major wrong with it regarding any aspect at all, please let me know. I almost gave Haruhi and Kyoya middle names, but then I did a wikipedia search and found out that Japanese don't normally have middle names. :D So if I screwed anything else up, shoot me a review/PM. Thanks so much!**

* * *

KYOYA POV

The Host Club smiled welcomingly as the girls stormed the club, but on the inside they were frightened for their lives. No matter how many times this happened, they never seemed to get used to the onslaught of the opposite sex.

_Girls_, Kyoya thought disdainfully as he coolly organized the young ladies and sent them to their correct area. He kept Haruhi next to him the entire time. _Stand by Haruhi so she knows I will always be there for her – check. _Everything he did for the next month would be geared toward making Haruhi comfortable and willing around him.

"Haruhi, you're so cute!" several girls exclaimed.

"What a creative theme!" said one of Tamaki's clients. "Will there be a ceremony?" Kyoya tuned out all other conversations to hear this one.

Tamaki immediately swooped on her and pulled out a rose. "But, of course," said Tamaki softly as he brought her into his arms. "That is, if _you_ want there to be," he added. Kyoya rolled his eyes at his friend's method of Hosting.

The girl giggled and blushed. "Oh, Tamaki," she said breathlessly. "I want a ceremony, yes." She took a few deep breaths before asking, "Who will Haruhi be marrying?"

Kyoya decided to interrupt with a cool smirk. He took Haruhi and their customers to Tamaki. "I have that pleasure," he said. His clientele gasped.

"Oh, I'm so jealous of Haruhi-kun," they all said.

"What a lucky boy," said a surprising number of Tamaki's customers.

Tamaki's eyes widened as Kyoya smiled at them all. "Perhaps we'll have another wedding theme in the future, and you can all compete to marry a Host." He held up a sign-up sheet. "If I get enough ladies interested, I'll make it happen." _Throw in some business – check._

Every young lady, apart from Haruhi, ran to the list. Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "Wow, Kyoya, that was well-played."

Kyoya gave a small laugh. _Impress Haruhi – unexpected but most welcome. _"Why, thank you, Haruhi."

"What sort of benefits would the winning lady get besides marrying a Host?" Haruhi asked. "Better be clear on that; they might go crazy with the idea like Renge-chan."

Kyoya motioned her closer to keep the ladies from hearing. _Moving into uncharted territory. Confidence level is high. _"Not sure of the finer details yet, but nothing outrageous. Perhaps the winner would get to spend the rest of the day with the Host of choice."

Haruhi nodded. "They'll love that. Not sure I will, though." She paused to think. "What if you had eight winners, one for each Host? More chances to win, and I'm sure the ladies would prefer those stakes than those of just one winner."

Kyoya leaned away from Haruhi to address the guests, although he didn't want to interrupt his and Haruhi's conversation. She had some good ideas, it seemed. It was a dually advantageous conversation. "Ladies, the ceremony will begin in 15 minutes, so please enjoy tea, cakes, and conversations until then." He put an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and led her and their guests to Haruhi's normal area. "It sounds like you have some good ideas, Haruhi."

Haruhi shrugged as she took a seat on the couch. A small blush graced her cheeks. _Perhaps at my touch, or maybe even my compliment? _"Not that special. I'm sure you would've come up with it soon."

"Ah, but whether it would've been soon enough is the question." Kyoya took a seat next to her. "Would you mind coming to my house after hosting today? I would greatly appreciate having someone to bounce ideas off of." _Uncharted territory is proving to be a great place. So many possibilities to get me and Haruhi alone together!_

Haruhi looked slightly taken aback. "Are you sure, Kyoya-sen . . . Kyoya?"

Kyoya smiled. "Think about it while we take care of our Hosting duties."

"Haruhi, you look so handsome in that gown!" commented one of Haruhi's regulars. "Where did you get it?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru's mother made it for me," said Haruhi. She shrugged. "It'd probably look better on you. I don't really look like a girl."

Her customers were immediately taken with her. "No, it looks perfect on you!" "You are a lovely girl!"

Kyoya smiled again, and for once he didn't have anything to gain from it. _She really is a natural._

"Umm . . . Kyoya?" A shy girl interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" he answered, slightly annoyed that she was interrupting his thoughts but didn't dare to show it. "Do you have a question, my dear?" _I hate that honorific, my dear. I will never refer to Haruhi as such._

"Well, actually . . ." she drifted off and bit her lip. _She must've been Mori's customer first._ "I-I wanted to give you this." She held out a red rose.

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses. No girl had ever been so bold as to give him a rose, although a few had come close. He glanced around, wondering where the twins were and if they were behind this, but they were demonstrating some brotherly love. "Thank you very much, Hoshiko-chan. I greatly appreciate it," he said, albeit a little stiffly. His mind drifted briefly to what Haruhi was thinking about this situation.

"I-I was going to give it to Mori," continued the girl nervously, "but I wanted you to have something to give to Haruhi after you got married." She blushed.

Kyoya took the rose with a smile. "That was very thoughtful. Thank you very much, Hoshiko-chan."

Hoshiko nodded. "It wasn't my idea. Mori suggested it. You should thank him."

"I'll remember to thank him, but thank you for letting me know."

"I-I'm going to go back to Mori now," said Hoshiko, her shyness coming back.

"Of course. Have a nice day, Hoshiko-chan."

She smiled as she walked away. "Oh, and Mori says good luck at the wedding!" she called back.

Kyoya smiled and waved. _Does Mori know what is going on? Or is he just rooting for me by chance? And what of Huni?_

"That was very nice of Mori-senpai," Haruhi commented with a smile before turning back to her customers. "So, are you ladies looking forward to the ceremony? It's going to be an American-style wedding."

* * *

TAMAKI POV

"The wedding of Ohtori Kyoya and Fujioka Haruhi is about to begin! Please, everyone, take your seats!" announced Hikaru. Tamaki noticed his grandness and was grimly happy with his selection for master of ceremonies.

The loud chatter of the Host Club's guests reduced itself to an excited murmur. "This ceremony's going to be beautiful!" "Kyoya and Haruhi will make such a cute couple!"

"Does anyone care that they're both boys?" Tamaki asked in a high-pitch whisper from the back. Even Tamaki would admit that it was a weak opposition, but he had to do something. Mother and daughter were about to be married! He couldn't sit back and let it happen.

"No!" the girls chorused. Tamaki's face fell.

"It's just cosplay," said one young lady. "Haruhi even has a wig to make him look like a girl, so it's okay."

Tamaki retreated to the front of the room, twitching. He slid next to Kyoya, forgetting that he had to process down the aisle with Kaoru. "Stupid Mother, stupid daughter—"

"Were you saying something, _Daddy_?" Kyoya asked. Everything Kyoya did seemed to mock him. Tamaki couldn't help thinking about it as Kyoya turned to him with a smirk. "You know, I was hoping you would be my best man at my _real_ wedding to Haruhi in the future, but perhaps I'll ask someone else."

Tamaki was cherry red, but he restrained himself from lashing out. "I'm sorry you feel that way, _Mommy_," he said through his teeth. "I would have loved to be your best man."

"I think Mori would make an excellent best man, don't you think?" Kyoya continued as if Tamaki hadn't said anything. "You know, he gave me this rose to give to Haruhi after the wedding." He twirled it in his fingers before setting it on the table that was serving as an altar.

"Good for him," said Tamaki, again through clenched teeth. "Although you could've gotten your own damn rose," he added under his breath.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "My, my, that's not the sort of talk a gentleman should use around ladies. You need to control yourself, _Daddy_."

"Boss!" called Kaoru from the back. "We're almost ready to start. Get back here!"

"Of course, Kyoya, how foolish of me." Tamaki's face returned to its normal ivory tone, and he walked up the aisle, stopping once or twice to greet a young lady who called out to him. "Shall we begin?" he asked as he reached the rest of the club.

Kaoru signaled to the organist they borrowed from the music club, and he immediately began playing. Tamaki held an arm out to Kaoru, who put his left arm in Tamaki's right. The two made their way down the aisle, several young ladies swooning as they made their journey. "The next wedding should be Tamaki and Hikaru," one girl whispered excitedly.

"That's Kaoru," her friend reprimanded, "but you're right, they would make a cute couple."

Mori and Huni followed next. Several awes accompanied them down the aisle as Huni dropped rose petals in as cute a manner as he could muster. Finally, it was Haruhi's turn.

* * *

KYOYA POV

All the girls squealed when Haruhi appeared at the back of the "church" and the wedding march began playing. She smiled her signature "natural" smile and made her way down the aisle to Kyoya.

Kyoya was grinning almost as much as he would at the real wedding. Haruhi definitely wouldn't be wearing that showy dress, but her hair and make-up were perfect. He couldn't ask for anything more from a bride. His breath caught at her beauty.

_Careful, Kyoya_, he reprimanded himself. _You've spent your entire life guarding your heart; don't give it away because one girl makes your knees a little weak. You'll only get hurt._ He continued to smile benevolently despite the turmoil of thoughts going through his head.

Kyoya held out his hand to Haruhi when she reached him, and she took it with a nervous smile. He escorted her the rest of the way to Hikaru, and several young ladies swooned at his chivalry.

"Ready for the show?" Haruhi whispered.

"It's not a show, Haruhi," Kyoya said quietly. "Think of it as a wedding; otherwise, we won't be as convincing." He couldn't resist giving her hand a small squeeze as Hikaru began talking. _I'm not following the plan at all, but sometimes plans need to be altered._

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Ohtori Kyoya and Fujioka Haruhi . . ," Hikaru said pompously. Kyoya tuned him out and retreated to his thoughts.

_Now I need to prove my sincerity through my vows, _thought Kyoya. _With the way things have gone today, the plan may even be ahead of schedule. All the talking we've done, and our little 'date' after Hosting is over. . . There's just one thing that I didn't even consider as a factor in the plan: my own heart._

"Are there any objections to this holy union?" asked Hikaru.

_Customers fervently shake their heads – check._

_Tamaki doesn't have the guts to object – check. Some things will still follow the plan, of course._

"Very good. Now, for the vows. Repeat after me, Kyoya-kun," said Hikaru, not hiding his distaste for Kyoya. Kyoya gave him his signature glare (shielded from the guests). "Senpai," he hastily corrected. "I, Ohtori Kyoya. . ."

"I, Ohtori Kyoya," said Kyoya sincerely, taking Haruhi's hands in his.

"Take thee, Fujioka Haruhi," continued Hikaru.

"Take thee, Fujioka Haruhi," repeated Kyoya. She was looking down shyly, so he put a finger under her chin. "As my lawfully wedded wife," he continued, having already memorized the vows and therefore not needing Hikaru. He took her hand again and kept going.

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," he said slowly. He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous for no reason at all.

* * *

HARUHI POV

Hikaru nodded. "Now, Haruhi, repeat after me."

Haruhi cleared her throat. "I memorized it, too, Hikaru."

"Very well," said Hikaru. He gestured his hand agitatedly. "Go on."

"I, Fujioka Haruhi, take thee, Ohtori Kyoya, as my lawfully wedded husband." For some reason, she was too nervous to look Kyoya in the eyes. She spoke to his nose instead. "To have and to hold, to love and to cherish." She snuck a peek and saw Kyoya smiling encouragingly. "In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." She finally got the courage to look him in the eyes. "Until death do us part," she finished with a slight blush. _Why am I so nervous? I hate weddings; I should be completely emotionless. What is happening to me?_

* * *

KYOYA POV

They continued looking at each other, and Kyoya didn't dare break this fragile connection. No, it wasn't because her eyes were startling captivating; it was because this could be vital to the plan later. Well, that's what he told himself. Whispers of forbidden love floated around the makeshift chapel. Hikaru got annoyed, so he cleared his throat and interrupted them. "Mori-senpai, the rings, please."

Mori handed the rings to Hikaru and returned back to his place. Hikaru, in turn, handed one to Haruhi and one to Kyoya. _I would wager that Haruhi's wondering how much these rings cost._

"Now, Kyoya-senpai, put the ring on her finger, and as you do so say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" Hikaru was looking more sour with every passing minute of the ceremony.

Kyoya held Haruhi's left hand and slipped the ring halfway on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring the rest of the way as Haruhi blushed.

She looked to Hikaru, who nodded curtly. Haruhi gulped and slid the ring halfway like Kyoya did. "With this ring, I thee wed." She put the ring on and blushed even more at the thought of the next part. The audience leaned forward excitedly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori Kyoya," said Hikaru, who intentionally left out the part everyone was waiting for.

"What?" was the chorus of the audience. There was no applause. Kyoya cleared his throat menacingly, Hikaru relented.

"Fine, you can kiss the bride!" said a very agitated Hikaru.

Kyoya put a hand under Haruhi's chin again and lifted her head to his. He bent forward and pressed their lips together as the crowd gasped and applauded. _This is the way to begin and end the day_, he thought. He turned to smirk at Tamaki. _Phase 3 – com-_THUMP!

The ladies gasped again as Kyoya fell to the ground, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5: Bonding Over Broken Glasses

**Author's Note: Hello, all! I'm sure you're all very mad at me for the cliffhanger ending last chapter. I just want to clear something up real quick. Kyoya did kiss Haruhi, and he had turned to smirk at Tamaki before continuing the kiss. He just . . . collapsed to the ground instead. So, here is why Kyoya collapsed!**

* * *

TAMAKI POV

Tamaki stood there, stunned. He had just punched his best friend, and in front of the ladies, no less! Kyoya was laying on the ground, out cold, and the guests were nearly shouting their worry for Kyoya and disgust for Tamaki. What was he going to do?

"Kyoya, Kyoya!" Haruhi was on the ground, trying to shake Kyoya awake. "Kaoru, I need a bag of ice and a bowl of water, quick!"

"I'm on it!" Kaoru saluted Haruhi and ran up the aisle.

"Hikaru, Mori, and Huni, try to calm the guests." Haruhi was taking charge. They ran off to do their job, so Tamaki timidly knelt beside Haruhi.

"What can I do, Haruhi?" he asked with a gulp.

Haruhi looked at him coldly, and Tamaki was shocked his daughter had that much contempt in such a small body. "I don't care; grow mushrooms. You've got a lot of people mad at you, and I don't recommend staying in here at their mercy." She went back to trying to shake Kyoya awake, so Tamaki walked out of the music room in a slump. He tried his hardest to ignore the wails of the guests, but they haunted him as he grew mushrooms in the hall.

* * *

HARUHI POV

Haruhi sighed. Kaoru was still off getting the ice and water, and she had had to temporarily deal with Tamaki on her own. "Wake up, Kyoya. Rich bastard can't even get up and help me." Haruhi looked at his face more closely and frowned. Tamaki had broken Kyoya's glasses right at the bridge. With a scowl, she took them off to observe how bad the damage was.

_Someone's not going to be happy when he wakes up_, thought Haruhi. "Haruhi!" Kaoru was sprinting down the aisle with a bag of ice and a Tupperware bowl of water, lid on securely, thank goodness. He reached her, handed her the bowl, and sat the bag on the ground next to her.

"Thanks, Kaoru," she said gratefully. "Can you help Hikaru? I don't suggest being around when Kyoya wakes up; Tamaki-senpai broke his glasses."

Kaoru nodded and scampered away quickly. Haruhi took a deep breath before taking the lid off the bowl and dumping the water on Kyoya's head.

He suddenly sat up, sputtering. "What the _hell_ happened? What did that fool do? And why am I covered in water?" he asked venomously.

"HE'S OKAY!" shouted the guests. They tried to storm Haruhi and Kyoya, but Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Huni managed to hold them back.

"Tamaki-senpai knocked you out," said Haruhi, not bothering to keep the anger out of her own voice. "You-You kissed me, then he punched me when you turned to look at him." It felt weird to say that Kyoya kissed her, but it was almost a . . . _good_ weird. Her lips still tingled slightly. She shook her head to expel those thoughts and focus on the injured boy before her. "You weren't waking up, so I . . . dumped water on you."

"Why can't I see anything?" he hissed. "The fool broke my glasses, didn't he?"

"Unfortunately." Haruhi held the pieces of his glasses up to his eyes. "I can fix them with tape until you can get new ones," she offered, although she didn't expect him to accept the offer.

* * *

KYOYA POV

Kyoya thought for a moment. "Fine, do it. It's better than sitting here blind. Just let me come with you." He tried to stand up. "Oww!" His eye was causing him excruciating pain, and he was starting to see spots in his poor vision as he lay down on the floor. _Screw Ohtori dignity right now. My damn eye hurts like hell!_

He felt Haruhi close his hand around something cold; it must've been a bag of ice. She guided his hand to his eye. "Feel any better?" she asked.

"No," Kyoya replied with a groan. _Ugh, that stupid Tamaki. At least his plan backfired and Haruhi is with me, not him._ He sat up slowly this time and ignored the ache. "Haruhi, can you lead me to the back so I can stay with you while you fix my glasses? I'd rather not be left at the mercy of newly-found fan girls."

"Sure." Haruhi took his other hand and helped him up. "I've got your glasses in my other hand."

"Good." _My head is killing me, that damn fool. At least Haruhi is holding my hand. Good for the plan and all that._

"We're about to reach the guests," Haruhi whispered to him. "If you say something, they might calm down."

"Ladies, I will be fine!" Kyoya announced, hiding his pain. Haruhi kept him moving forward through the crowd. "I am afraid, however, that club activities for the day are going to have to end. Please accept my apologies, and I hope to see you all tomorrow."

There were sounds of disappointment for a while, but eventually the ladies got to gossiping about the wedding and forgot such feelings. They exited the club with excited murmurs about Kyoya and Haruhi's forbidden love.

Kyoya assessed his situation as Haruhi continued to pull him to the kitchen. He was soaking wet and freezing. Whoever had gotten the water had put ice in it. His eye still hurt, but it was more of a dull ache than a constant throb. His glasses were broken, but a quick text message to his optometrist would give him a remedy to that problem. _Thank God for Haruhi._

Indeed, Kyoya felt she must have been sent from heaven, because no normal person would willingly do this for him. If he had been left like that anywhere else, he probably would have been killed by an enemy or two. It seemed God had sent him an angel; there could be no other explanation. Haruhi was too perfect a person.

_Perfect? Is that not my only requirement for a woman when I was actually looking for a potential mate?_

Kyoya gulped. Where was his mind taking him? He wasn't ready for this, any of it! Nearly all his life, he had practically shut off his emotions, and suddenly . . . love was trying to take over. Kyoya sighed, his frantic thoughts starting to give him a second headache. Unfortunately, he knew the only way to appease his mind for the time being.

_Perhaps_, Kyoya admitted to himself, almost timidly, _I could grow to love her._

* * *

HARUHI POV

"We're in the kitchen now, Kyoya," said Haruhi. She let go of his hand and pressed on his shoulders. "Sit down on the floor, and I'll have your glasses fixed soon." Kyoya obliged, and Haruhi watched him bring his knees to his chest and bury his face in his hands.

Haruhi took a few steps back to observe the boy, sitting in such a vulnerable position. _This must be a scary circumstance for him,_ she thought. _Without his glasses, there isn't much he can do for himself. What a difference from his normal life._ She walked to the cabinets and started searching for tape. _I know I saw some a few days ago. Where did it go?_

"Third drawer from the left, fourth up," said Kyoya, but Haruhi didn't understand him because he said it into his hands.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, but what was that?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya raised his head to look at where he thought Haruhi was standing, which was actually a far cry from where she really was. "You'll find the tape in the third drawer from the left, fourth up," he repeated slowly. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

"No, just the tape," said Haruhi. "Thank you."

She quickly found the tape and went to sit next to Kyoya while she fixed the glasses. Haruhi snuck a glance at him and saw that he was gazing in her general direction, head on his arms, which were balanced on his knees. "How long do you think this will take, Haruhi?" he asked, patience where there should've been impatience.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Shouldn't take too long, though." He nodded, so Haruhi carefully tried to match up the pieces. "You're very lucky Tamaki-senpai didn't break the lenses. I wouldn't have been able to fix them then."

"You call him senpai now," observed Kyoya. "Are you detaching yourself from him?"

Haruhi's breath hitched. Had he really noticed? She had only called him senpai maybe three times. _What a remarkable boy._ "I wouldn't call it that," she explained hesitantly. "It's just that . . . I thought I knew him. I never dreamed he would do something like this. I just don't feel like I can be on a first name basis with someone I don't really know." She took a piece of tape and wrapped it around the bridge.

"Interesting." Kyoya thought for a moment before continuing. "So why did you agree to call me Kyoya, Haruhi? Do you honestly feel as if you know me?"

"Well. . ." That was a good question. "For the most part, I can guess what you're going to do and why. While we may not be best friends, I feel like I know you pretty well as a person." She ripped off another piece and wrapped it around. _It's not terribly off-balanced. Actually, I'm pretty proud of how close I got it. I've never done this before._

Kyoya nodded. "Haruhi, do you remember that day in the commoners' mall when I helped that woman who was about to be scammed?"

"Of course." _What is he getting at?_

"You were right." He smiled at Haruhi. "I did it for you, to stand up for you to that shop owner. I had nothing to gain from it where I was standing."

_Wow, I was right, and he admitted it. Now Kyoya's surprising me, but in a good way. He's cool and calculating at times, but at others, he's like this. Kind and amiable, two qualities I never thought I would associate with him. I guess there's still more for me to learn about him._

Kyoya cleared his throat to interrupt Haruhi from her thoughts. "How are my glasses coming?"

"Almost finished." Haruhi wrapped a few more pieces around the bridge and slid the glasses up his nose. "This will do until you get home, right?" They weren't _too_ off-balanced, and Haruhi was sure he had a spare pair at home.

Kyoya adjusted the glasses slightly. "Yes, they're fine. Thank you very much, Haruhi." He flashed her another smile.

Haruhi nodded before losing herself in her thoughts. _The world revealed again to him. It must be a good feeling. So why does he still look confused? I wonder if I can help. I guess now is as good a time as ever to listen to Mom. . ._

"What's on your mind, Kyoya?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. _She always said that everyone needs someone to lean on at some point. . ._

His eyes widened. "It's nothing, Haruhi. I-I can handle it."

_. . . and when all else fails. . ._

"Are you sure, Kyoya? You can tell me if it's really bothering you."

"No-No thanks, Haruhi. I'll be fine."

. . . _a hug can heal almost anything._

* * *

KYOYA POV

_I'm trying to sort out my feelings, and Haruhi's hugging me. This is _not_ working._

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked quietly. "What are you doing?" He awkwardly put an arm around her waist and the other hand at her neck.

"My mom always said that a hug can heal almost anything," she explained. "You looked like you needed some healing." She pulled away and looked at him. "Don't tell me my mother is wrong," she added coyly.

Kyoya chuckled. "No, she's completely right. Thank you, Haruhi. I . . . didn't even realize I needed that." _She can be so peculiar sometimes, but that's what makes her Haruhi, I suppose._

"No problem, Kyoya." She took another step back and stared off into space, most likely lost in thought.

He cleared his throat again. "Haruhi?"

She was startled back to reality. "Sorry, Kyoya. Just thinking."

Kyoya nodded with a smile. "Of course. I just wanted to let you know that my invitation still stands. If you don't mind, I'd like you to spend the evening at my mansion." _Damn it, I meant to say house. She's going to think I'm flaunting my wealth in her face like I normally do._

Haruhi looked a little taken aback. "Well . . . I'd like to, Kyoya, but my father will be expecting me home, and I usually make dinner."

Kyoya's face brightened instantly. "Is that you're only excuse? I talked to Ranka-san before the ceremony, and he gave his blessing. So will you be riding home with me, Haruhi?" _It was a feeble excuse, anyway. She can't have expected me to _not_ call Ranka-san._

Haruhi twitched a few times, to Kyoya's chagrin. _Did I do something wrong?_ "Okay, I guess I'm riding home with you, Kyoya," she said, slightly agitated.

"Would this be a bad time to add that he asked I send my chauffeur over to pick up an outfit for you to wear?" Kyoya added hesitantly. He walked to one of the numerous cabinets and pulled out a dress, shoes, and jewelry.

Haruhi twitched again. "Do-Do I have to wear it, Kyoya?"

"Would you rather stay in that wedding dress?" he retaliated, hoping he wouldn't have to reveal the other condition.

"I still have my uniform," she muttered.

Kyoya pulled out a camera, starting to wish he hadn't called Ranka-san. "Your father wants pictures."

Haruhi hit her head on a nearby counter. "Great. Thank you very much, Kyoya," she said sarcastically.

_I think I'll play the ignorant fool with this one._ "Let's go, Haruhi," he said cheerfully. _She'll think I'm enjoying her torture, which I'm not, but the old me would do that, and I don't want her suspicious just yet. _"Would you like to change here or there?"

* * *

HARUHI POV

_Sadistic bastard._

* * *

KYOYA POV

"Actually," Kyoya continued, "you should probably wait and change at my man--_house_. I don't particularly want Tamaki and Hikaru chaining me up in a closet." He chuckled before leaving the kitchen, Haruhi behind him and clothes in his arms.

The rest of the Host Club, minus Tamaki, immediately rushed to them.

"What were you two doing in there?"

"Haru-chan, did you fix his glasses? They look nice!"

"Yes."

"Kyoya-senpai, how's your eye? Does it hurt?"

Kyoya was slightly annoyed. "Haruhi was fixing my glasses, and I didn't want to be left at the mercy of the guests. Yes, my eye hurts incredibly, and you four aren't helping."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged devilish glances before sidling up on both sides of Kyoya. "Is this helping, Kyoya-senpai?" they asked together as they poked him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," warned Mori. Kyoya was glaring one of his best Shadow King glares, which the twins saw and ran away from immediately.

Haruhi coughed. "He's a little cranky," she said. "Best try to keep him happy."

Kyoya turned to glare at her, but caught himself just in time. Instead, he struggled to say, "She's right. I'm not in a good mood. So please, do me a favor, and _don't_ get on my nerves." _That was difficult, but worth it in the long run. Can't afford to get angry at Haruhi. _"I'm giving Haruhi a ride home," he said. "Any objections?"

"We can take her home," said Hikaru automatically, immediately moving on the defensive.

"So can I, and I am," said Kyoya matter-of-factly. "'Any objections?' was a rhetorical question, Hikaru-_kun._" _I never said anything about Hikaru._

Hikaru glared at him, so Kyoya coolly smirked. "You know I'm not qualified to be a master of ceremonies. You and Haruhi didn't actually get married," he tried to counter.

"No need to remind me, Hikaru," he said with a sneer. "There isn't any way someone like you could be."

"Kyoya," said Haruhi softly as she tugged on his sleeve. "Is this really worth a battle of wits?"

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" asked Kaoru pitifully, sounding like he was gearing up for a brotherly love act.

Huni and Mori observed the scene with . . . were those _knowing_ expressions? Kyoya frowned at them, but Huni just winked. "You're right, Haruhi. Let's go."

Haruhi nodded and headed for the door. When Kyoya didn't follow, she turned around to ask, "Are you coming, Kyoya?"

"Of course," assured Kyoya. "Go ahead, and I'll catch up. I just need to have a quick word with Mori and Huni-senpai." Haruhi nodded and exited. Kaoru decided that this conversation would probably not be good for Hikaru, so he took him to the back.

"Do you have a question, Kyoya-kun?" Huni asked in his usual bubbly manner.

"It's not terribly important," he said brightly, a far cry from his previous mood. "I just wanted to thank Mori-senpai for the rose, although I ended up not using it."

"You're welcome," said Mori with a nod.

Kyoya gestured to the "altar." "The rose is still there. I understand that it was originally meant for you, so you may have it, if you like."

Huni gasped. "Takashi, you got a rose? Let's go get it, Usa-chan!" Huni and Usa-chan bounced to the table and picked up the rose.

"Thank you, Kyoya-kun," said Mori in his stoic manner.

"There was one other thing," said Kyoya. He took his glasses off and cleaned the lenses with his dress shirt. "Will you and Huni be together this evening?"

"Yes."

"Would the two of you be available for a conference call at, say, nine-thirty?"

"Yes."

"Very well," said Kyoya, practically beaming. "I shall call your cell phone at nine-thirty. Have a good evening, Mori-senpai."

Mori nodded, so Kyoya put on his glasses and left the music room. He pulled out his phone and made a call as he walked the halls. "Tachibana-san, has Fujioka Haruhi reached the limousine yet? . . . Good, please be sure to let her in, and treat her as you would me. I am on my way as we speak, and we will be going home . . . Notify Father? Hmm . . . you may do so, Tachibana-san. Thank you. I will see you momentarily."

Kyoya flipped the phone closed and smirked. _Original Day One–complete. New Day One—progressing very well._


	7. Chapter 6: Getcha Head In The Game!

TAMAKI POV

_What have I done?_ Tamaki thought miserably as he attempted to breed two species of mushrooms.

He was disgusted with himself. How could he stoop so low as to punch his best-- sorry, _former_ best friend? Tamaki wondered if someone had noticed yet that Kyoya's glasses were broken. He would never forget what it felt like to feel them crunch beneath his fist.

Tamaki felt his reasons were noble. Mother kissed Daughter; that's not how things worked! Daughter and Father were supposed to get married and run away somewhere far enough to keep Daughter safe from the evils of the world. That's what any good father would want for his daughter, safety from evil. Perhaps his way was a little extreme, but that proved how much he loved his daughter. _My daughter. . ._

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Tamaki muttered, "_my. . .daughter."_

Now that he had the chance to think rationally, Tamaki realized then how odd it was that he called her his daughter. Of course, he'd always known that she wasn't really his daughter, but he loved her like his daughter. That was the only kind of love he could call it, the only kind of love it could be. There couldn't be another way to describe his love for her: a father for his daughter. He wanted what was best for her, and he was completely selfless when it came to her happiness. Too selfless to be brotherly love, and Tamaki never wanted to compare his love for Haruhi to that of the twins for each other, so fatherly love it was. It couldn't be anything else.

Right?

Tamaki frowned as he thought of the way Hikaru loved Haruhi. He could be dense, yes, but when it came down to it, he would do anything for Haruhi. Wasn't that the way Tamaki felt? Hikaru couldn't love Haruhi in a fatherly way, not with the way he wanted Haruhi dressed. _But, _Tamaki thought guiltily, _I wanted her all to myself when she wore those outfits. _What kind of father was he?

_Maybe it isn't fatherly love._ But what kind of love could it be, if it wasn't fatherly or brotherly? Could it be romantic?

Tamaki took a deep breath. "Perhaps," he said quietly, timidly, "I could grow to love her . . . romantically." His face blushed a deep red as he admitted it.

A large group of girls left the third music room, gossiping happily about Kyoya and Haruhi's forbidden love. They hushed as soon as they saw Tamaki look up at them pitifully. Every single one of them shook their heads disdainfully before walking out, each whispering about Tamaki. His face fell even more, and he returned to his mushroom population.

"Why won't you two work together?" he muttered as he continued his attempt at creating a new species of mushroom. They were perfectly compatible; both had the necessary qualities for mating. Why wouldn't they get together?

Maybe one of the mushrooms was a bit . . . overbearing. Maybe he was too over-the-top for her to handle. No matter how down-to-earth and patient she was, she just couldn't _rein him in_. She just couldn't _control him_, no matter how hard she tried. Finally, she just gave up and refused to put up with him.

Tamaki shook his head and chuckled sadly. "You know you're life is in the dumps when you relate your life story to a mushroom," he said with a sad smile. He set the "female" mushroom down and picked up another. "I won't trouble you any longer," he said to the original female.

Should he keep trying to control himself? Is that why Haruhi was running off with Kyoya? She couldn't handle him anymore? Tamaki sighed. Should he just leave her alone and forget the whole thing? Perhaps he could try to calm down and be a more ideal . . . partner for her.

She wasn't his daughter anymore. Haruhi was his love.

Speaking of his love . . .

"Har-Haruhi?" Tamaki called out softly as she closed the door.

She turned around. "Yes, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked agitatedly.

He choked on the words that came next. "I-I'm sorry, for ruining this day for you." Tamaki took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have punched Kyoya."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Apology accepted, senpai," she said, startled. "Just make sure you apologize to Kyoya also."

"He's not happy, is he?" Tamaki asked, still controlled, still calm.

She chuckled. "That's certainly an understatement."

Tamaki nodded his understanding and stood up to brush himself off. "Are you going home now, Haruhi? I can give you a ride," he offered, sounding a little sad.

Haruhi shook her head no. "Thanks for the offer, but no. I-I'm going to Kyoya's house, actually." Tamaki noticed immediately that she stumbled over her second sentence. Was it because it was a foreign thought to her, or because she didn't want to? Perhaps she was nervous about being alone with him?

Regardless, Tamaki didn't pounce on the subject. He merely shrugged and said, "All right. Safe trip to Kyoya's, then." He held his hand out to her. _Baby steps_, he thought.

Haruhi's eyebrows raised, but she shook his hand. "Thanks, senpai. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She turned and started walking down the hall.

"Good bye, Haruhi!" he called down. She turned around and grinned before continuing on her way.

* * *

HARUHI POV

_It's hard to stay mad at Tamaki-senpai when he's in a calm, normal mood. He apologized, and he sounded almost sad. I wonder if he's going to apologize to Kyoya.

* * *

_

TAMAKI POV

Tamaki allowed himself a small smile at Haruhi's retreating back. "She is beautiful," he muttered. "I'm glad I realized it before I gave up on the competition."

"Still consider yourself a competitor, then?" asked a voice behind him. Tamaki turned around and watched Kyoya walk to him before turning back to see Haruhi turn a corner. Kyoya chuckled slightly. "She is a beauty, isn't she?" he murmured.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, surprised that Kyoya would say something like that. _I thought he was only in it for the business. Could he love Haruhi, too?_

Kyoya turned to him, glare on his taped glasses. "Yes, Tamaki?" His walls were back up.

_He'd never admit he said that. _"Take care of Haruhi this evening," Tamaki said after a sigh.

Kyoya nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," he replied. "So, are you still in the running?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," he said with a nod. He chuckled lightly. "You might want to go after her; she is heading for your limo."

"Why so civil, Tamaki? Why so polite?" Kyoya asked, glare still present.

Tamaki shrugged. "I don't see any reason not to be. I want this to be a clean war, you know."

Kyoya looked at him with a thoughtful look for a while. "Interesting thought, Tamaki. I always planned for it to be clean; I'm glad you think so, also."

"Of course." Tamaki took a deep breath, still keeping his eyes on the path Haruhi had taken. "You do understand that I can't let Haruhi be with someone who doesn't care about her, right? It's not a personal vendetta against you. I just want to make sure Haruhi is loved and taken care of for all of her life. That being said, I apologize for punching you."

Kyoya smirked before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. "Thank you. And if that's how you feel, then so be it."

* * *

KYOYA POV

"You couldn't possibly know how I feel for her, you fool," Kyoya added under his breath.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey, everyone, thanks for reading! Doing a Tamaki-centric chapter was certainly different, but it was fun. ^_^ So, I just wanted to send you guys over to my newest story, called Sight. It's a lot different from this one, but I'm rather fond of it. Give it a read and review, if you guys don't mind. :) Thanks for all the love and support this story has gotten so far!


	8. Chapter 7: A Peek Into His World

**Author's Note:**** Hey, all! Thanks for all the lovely reviews I've gotten, and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started; you know how that is. Plus, this chapter just wasn't agreeing with me. I ended completely throwing it out and starting over. I'll do my very best to update on a regular basis, but no promises. Honors classes, no study hall, loads of extracurriculars, what was I thinking? Thanks for sticking with me, and please review! They make me feel good about myself. ;)

* * *

**

HARUHI POV

"Fujioka Haruhi?" asked a man once Haruhi reached a limo.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Is this Ohtori Kyoya's limousine?" _Filthy rich bastard. I don't care how he makes me feel when he kisses me; he's still a filthy rich bastard._

"It is. Would you please get in, Fujioka-sama?"

Haruhi nodded, so the man opened the door for her to get in. After much shifting and grunting, she managed to fit the dress through the door. "Stupid Hitachiins and their American wedding dresses," Haruhi muttered once she was situated.

"I'm sorry, Fujioka-sama?" the man asked, curious.

She looked up, startled. "Oh, no, that wasn't directed to you . . . umm, what was your name?" she asked, trying to take the focus away from herself.

"You may call me Tachibana," he said. "Kyoya-sama has asked that I treat you like I would him until he arrives."

Haruhi laughed. "Please don't, and please call me Haruhi, Tachibana-san."

He smiled. "Very well, Haruhi-san."

Haruhi smiled back before settling in the seat and closing her eyes. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very long evening with Kyoya, so she decided to get as much as rest as possible. She had almost gotten to sleep when someone interrupted her.

"Haruhi, is Tachibana-san that boring?" Kyoya asked teasingly as he got in the limo. He had to shift Haruhi's dress around to get seated comfortably. "Perhaps we should have had you change before we left," he added jokingly.

Haruhi tried not to twitch. "So, what will we be doing tonight at your house, Kyoya?" she asked, trying to keep the agitation out of her voice.

"Just as I said before," said Kyoya simply. "Discussing the second Host Club wedding theme. Nothing more, nothing less." He smiled serenely at her, but Haruhi thought she saw an ulterior motive behind that smile.

"If you say so, Kyoya." She smiled back; having gotten her twitching under control, she decided not to show Kyoya how he affected her.

Kyoya nodded. "Home, please, Tachibana-san," he said with authority to the front seat. Tachibana nodded and smoothly pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, Kyoya," said Haruhi, "will you be feeding me? It is getting close to dinner."

"Of course," replied Kyoya with a smooth smile. "What would you like? I can let the chefs know immediately." He whipped out his cell phone to prove this point.

Haruhi sighed, slightly agitated again; however, she did find it a bit endearing, that he would let her choose. _Maybe we could have some otoroo,_ she thought. "What do _you_ think I want, Kyoya?" she asked.

"Ohtori," he replied immediately. It took him less than a second to realize his mistake, and for the first time ever, Haruhi watched with wide eyes Kyoya's face take on a light pink tinge. "I meant otoroo," he corrected hastily. "Otoroo."

* * *

KYOYA POV

_Shit. My face is red and everything._ Kyoya shook his head to try and regain control. _I have never blushed a day of my life._

"Of course," Haruhi replied back. Was she as hasty with her response as Kyoya was with his? Perhaps his injury was addling his mind. He gingerly touched his eye.

"So, otoroo?" he asked, slightly awkwardly. Haruhi nodded, so he quickly texted his chef her request, and also added that they would be eating in his rooms. _No need for Father to intrude._

The rest of the ride was silent and the air filled with tension. Kyoya was afraid he had completely ruined the rest of New Day One with that one slip-up. _I never slip up. Why now? Why in front of _her,_ the girl I need to impress?_

"We are home, Kyoya-sama," said Tachibana. Haruhi laughed quietly as Kyoya blinked and realized that she was already out of the limo.

Kyoya quickly exited and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Tachibana-san." He turned to Haruhi. "I will take you to my rooms, where you can change while I have a final word with the chef about our meal."

Haruhi nodded, so Kyoya put her arm through his and led her through the door to his mansion. He immediately waved away the servants and hurried Haruhi to the stairs.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi, "did Tamaki-senpai apologize to you for your eye?"

Kyoya made a thoughtful sound as he remembered that conversation. "He did, actually. I was quite surprised."

"Good," said Haruhi. "How is that feeling, by the way?"

"A bit tender, as a matter of fact. I may stop and get something for it on my way back from the kitchens, if you don't mind."

Haruhi shook her head. "Of course not."

_Good, things are cordial between us now. It's better than twitching,_ Kyoya thought as he brought Haruhi to a halt. "These are my rooms. The clothes your father sent should be lying on the bed. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, Kyoya."

He turned to walk back up the hallway. _I really don't want to be there when she sees what I call my rooms. I know for a fact that they're bigger than her house.

* * *

_

HARUHI POV

Haruhi was slightly nervous about entering Kyoya's rooms without him. She wouldn't want someone going into her bedroom without her company. But he had already walked down the hallway, so Haruhi took a short breath and opened the door.

"Damn you, Kyoya," she muttered.

His front room was entirely monochrome; everything, even the electronics, was a different shade of blue, giving the room a feeling of togetherness. Everything was in pristine condition and in its place. Haruhi sighed and shook her head as she walked up the short stairs to what she assumed where his private rooms.

His bedroom was also monochrome, everything shaded blue. Everything seemed to be put away, but here and there Haruhi caught something out of place, like the sock under the bed and the papers askew on his desk. Haruhi walked to the large bed, sat down, and sighed. Time for yet another dress. With another sigh, she stood up to take the wedding dress off.

"Oh, shoot," she said. "Forgot about the zipper." _Guess I'll have to wait for Kyoya or something.

* * *

_

KYOYA POV

Kyoya realized his mistake as he gingerly put an ice pack on his eye.

"The zipper." Kyoya thought for a moment, then smirked. "Perfect."


End file.
